


Doll

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro loves how he looks in the clothes he's picked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

Orange eyes dance over the boys lithe body, tracing the supple curve and dip of his hipbones and the smooth lines of his thighs from where they wink at him underneath his clothes. Bro’s fingers hover over his waist briefly, before sliding down and back to grasp the mounds of John’s bottom. He squeaks softly but makes no move to pull away, breath stuttering as large hands knead the gentle flesh. The elder male leans forward, nipping along the pale column of his throat, occasionally stopping to suckle and lick.

Marked as his, John’s whole body is covered in possessiveness of all kinds. A myriad of bruises, teeth marks, and scratches scatter and stain his white skin. Bro admires his handiwork, lovingly caressing a rather large red mark near John’s knee, a remnant from last night. He remembers gripping the boy and hoisting him, pounding the boy senseless and breathless. His tiny hands strumming through Bro’s hair, pushing the blonde spikes up and tangling around them. Bro dips down to press a tender kiss to the mark and John sighs happily above him.

John always did whatever he asked in bed. He never fought when Bro tied him down, or when Bro blindfolded him and shoved him onto his knees. John’s voice never once wavered when he pleaded and begged for more as Bro shoved his legs high over his shoulders and shook the bed. If Bro wanted to use him, John never argued. In return, he bought him anything his little heart desired. Games, movies, clothes- no matter what John asked for, Bro would get it for him.

John had a varied wardrobe. Though he rarely asked for clothes, Bro was constantly buying him new shirts and pants. He had fluffy hoodies and frilly dresses, clothes for public and for school, but some things never left the house. He always wore to bed what Bro laid out for him. Sometimes there was nothing; a sign that he’d better be naked when Bro enters. Other times there were skirts, shorts of varying types, skimpy things, and things covered in lace. Rarely did Bro leave the same thing out twice. If John had a problem with the girl clothes, he never voiced it and so Bro went about it.

Tonight’s outfit was a pair of high waisted leather shorts. They stuck to John’s creamy thighs and contoured to his small stomach. His shirt was hoisted high on his chest, hiding his clavicle and bunching under his arms. Partially transparent white stockings frame the shape of his legs against Bro’s jeans, drawing attention to the subtle way they trembled with effort. When he drew his eyes up to John’s face, the boy’s eyes were lidded, his warm breath coming out in short pants against Bro’s cheeks. Big blue orbs watched him through the haze as Bro brushed his fingers over the bulge in front of him, twitching shut and fluttering open again with each light stroke. 

He knew John must be suffering in those too-tight shorts, and with a flick of his fingers he pops the button open and ducks his hand as far inside as he can. It’s a disappointingly small amount and John whines at the lack of relief. He wiggles around, trying to inch them lower on his hips, but Bro’s hand connects to the unmarred underside of his ass cheek with a harsh noise and he whimpers, fingers reaching up to dig into the blonde’s shoulders and steady himself. Bro instantly slides his hand over the spot, rubbing and soothing it. John buries his face in Bro’s neck and curls his arms around the man’s shoulders, holding him tight.

Bro runs his lips over the clean skin of John’s shoulders, the few unmarked places towards his spine. He pulls the boy closer, pressing him against his chest. Bowing his head he nibbles along the back line of his frail shoulders, leaving tiny red bites and flushing blotches in his wake. All the while his hands slide and tease over John’s legs and crotch.

John’s voice is pretty and airy when he pleads for Bro to take the shorts off, and Bro can appreciate the beauty of it even though he doesn’t comply. Instead choosing to tug the shirt up over John’s head and use it to bind the boy’s wrists behind his back. John whimpers and struggles a small amount, barely tugging at all before going limp in the blonde’s hold once more. Bro shoves him off his lap onto the bed, flipping him over so his plump round ass is high in the air and pulling the shorts taut over his cheeks.

The brunette mewls helplessly, wiggling his hips and trying to rock back towards Bro. He responds by swatting the exposed flesh of his thigh harder than he means, feeling the flesh give under his fingers and jiggle around them. Bro doesn’t pull his hand back, instead allowing it to snake around John’s hips to brush over the front once more. A gorgeous red mark has formed, the exact shape of Bro’s hand, and he blows a stream of cool air onto it, watching it pulse and seeing John shudder.

Leaning down, Bro presses his lips to the searing area; sliding his tongue over it and watching John’s eyes roll back into his head. The pretty boy whimpers and his legs tremble, knees knocking together as his whole body practically vibrates. Bro’s tongue works its way up John’s thigh, leaving a sticky cool trail as he nears the edge of his shorts. He palms John’s cock through the thick fabric, feeling it twitch in excitement. John whines, his back arching low into the contact.

The blonde nibbles on the bottom hem of the leather, dragging his teeth over it and rolling it between them. His constant pulling begins to work them down over frail hips, inching tortuously slow. When John keens, the noise turning into a high pitch scream as Bro continues to tease the shorts down. Once they’re far enough that Bro can slide his hands into them, they snake up along his plump thighs to knead him. John’s soft skin is exposed to the leather material, sweaty and slick under Bro’s fingers. He inches his fingers into the tight crack, spreading him open within the shorts. The waistband sits low enough that Bro can watch the top move with him, his own fingertips peaking up a couple times.

Finally, at John’s insistent thrusting back and his own constriction in John’s bottoms, Bro yanks them off the boy, leaving John a panting hot mess sprawled across the bed, hands still trapped behind his back, completely naked. John wriggles around, arching his back and mewling softly. Bro ducks down to runs his tongue along the boy’s hipbone and sucking the skin into his mouth, nibbling down and peppering a trail of nips. John’s prick stands tall against his stomach; the head flushed deep pink and glistening. It twitches when Bro blows a cool sigh against it, smacking up to tap his lips.

John’s voice sounds so far away as he begs and pleads for Bro to do something- anything. When he does, it’s only to mouth over the brunette’s balls. The blonde works his way down over them, feeling them hitch under his ministrations before he reaches his fluttering entrance. Bro lets his tongue dance around it, feeling it move and pulse with him. John gasps above him and tries to leverage his hips and press down against Bro. Before he can get too far though Bro pins his hips down and sinks his teeth into the tender meat of the teen’s rump. He growls from his position between John’s thighs and John muffles his noises- turning his head into the crook of his shoulder.

Through with tormenting his petite lover, Bro buries his tongue into the warmth of John’s body, feeling the tight muscles clench around it and drag it deeper. They do this enough that John loosens quickly, even as he snakes a hand up to press two fingers in straight away. His digits twist and thrust, spreading him wide and sloppy around them. John’s throat betrays him as he rumbles up a heavy moan, nearly screaming. Bro jerks back and glares at the boy, feeling him shudder and curl away from his gaze. The elder male growls then connects his hand to the younger male’s already sore cheek. The flesh gives beneath him and jiggles, and he hesitates, feeling it heat up under his palm. John bites down on his lip, whimpering pathetically as the sting courses through his body.

Bro rams a third finger into him, using the momentum to slam the brunette’s prostate in one fell swoop. John chokes back a scream, biting his lip open and nearly choking to keep quiet. As the older male abuses his hole, stroking over the bundle of nerves with every movement, he fumbles around off the bed, looking for something. John squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for whatever it is with his breath held. The cool plastic makes him jolt, nearly making a noise as it touches his bare hip and skits across his thighs and over the spread of his backside. Bro pulls his fingers out only to slather some of the excess lube onto the toy before shoving it and his fingers back in.

He uses the hand still thrusting in and out of John to direct the vibe against his walls while the other fiddles with the control. At the first pulse through him, John moans, letting himself go before realizing what he was doing and hiding in the bed to stifle the noise. Bro drops the remote, rears his hand back, and connects it to the swell of John’s thigh where it connects to his ass. The fresh skin is stained red instantly, the motion creating a sickening crack through the room. Tears well up in John’s eyes, pouring out across the sheets. Bro cranks the toy all the way up, pounding it into John and letting it hit his spot each time.

Shaking, John squirms and arches away from Bro, which only earns him another slap to the other thigh. Drool joins his tears on the sheets, clinging to his face and drying. Blue eyes become unfocused, rolling back into his head as the pleasure becomes too much and his body quakes with the effort of releasing. Sobs join the occasional hiccup of pleasure that eek out of his mouth. He spasms, staring unseeing into the wall, and his cock twitches against his stomach. Everything’s sticky and hot, his body trying to cave in on itself and John’s will not letting it until it becomes overwhelming and he slumps forward, still twitching with the aftershocks.

Bro scowls down at him, but instead of punishing him, rolls him over. John doesn’t make an effort to look at him, keeping his face turned away and eyes shut until Bro coaxes him to look. He straddles John, forcing the boy to tilt his head back to see him. When he does, he pants but stays silent. Bro strokes a hand along his face, only for John to turn into the hand and hide his expression. He gets a stern pat that makes him look back at the Texan. Fed up with it, Bro undoes his pants himself and pulls his cock out.

John makes a noise in the back of his throat, staring at Bro’s erection while it’s directed towards his face. He licks his lips when the first bead of pre forms and drips down the side. Bro catches his jaw and forces it open, sliding the head past John’s bleeding lips carelessly, then hissing at John when the boy’s teeth catch. John almost gags around it, but manages to control it while Bro fucks down into his throat. The grip on his jaw tightens marginally, then Bro’s growling at him to get to work. His small tongue laps at the underside of the thick cock, swirling around the head when Bro pulls out, then cupping around it as he slides back in.

Just as Bro’s groaning that he’s close, he yanks John back by the hair and pulls him out from under him. John lays limp and weak in his arms, the vibe still harassing his insides and making over stimulating him. Bro wastes no time aligning himself and thrusting up into John, pressing the small teen down into the bed with his thighs propped around Bro’s hips. A small noise of protest forms but it’s quickly hushed down and John grabs at Bro’s hands. Bro notices, and instead of letting John have them, drags his nails down the boys chest before crushing around his waist.

His dick brushes against the toy buried in John with every movement, knocking it against his prostate and making John whimper softly. Despite John’s weak responses, his small prick bobs enthusiastically against his stomach anyway. Bro wraps a hand around it, pumping John’s sensitive body over and over again. This time, when John gasps and finishes across his chest, Bro can feel the ripple of his hole around his erection. He fucks John through it until finally, between the motions of the toy as it slides along his cock and the compression of John’s body around him, he careens over the ledge. Hot splashes coat his insides, filling him full as Bro bucks into him.

When he slows and slides out with a slick pop, white dribbles out of him and down his ass. It sticks to the bed and smears across the small of his back when he attempts to roll away from Bro. The blonde scoops him up, hushing him quietly as he pulls the toy out and wipes him down. Warm fingers caress his cheeks, wiping away tears and combing through his hair to soothe him. John curls into him, clutching his shoulders and shaking. Bro tucks the boy to his chest, getting a blanket wrapped around them while he holds him. As the sobs die down to sniffles, Bro pushes John back to look him in the eye.

“Hey, sweetie, you’re okay right? You need anything?” John shakes his head vehemently, clinging to Bro and mumbling at him to not leave. “Shush babe, I ain’t going to leave you. Here lemme.” He leans toward the table and narrowly avoids knocking the bottle of water he’d set aside to the ground, but comes back with it and offers it to John. The brunette stares at it blankly, before reaching for it and whimpering until Bro twists the cap off and carefully helps the boy take a drink.

He downs most of the bottle before handing it back. Bro puts the lid back on and sets it off to the side. John folds himself into Bro’s form, still quivering and fighting back tears. “Honey you’re alright, I’ve got you. I’m here. I love you. I won’t leave, okay?” John ducks into a lazy nod, but Bro nudges his face upwards. He kisses him soft and tender, all lips and warm breath until John hums and nuzzles his cheek. “You did so good, looked so pretty you know. You always look pretty, god you’re gorgeous. I love you so much, thank you for this John. John, John, John, you mean the world to me.”

Eventually John calms down enough and his eyes stop watering to where he can see Bro’s face straight again. He cuddles against the large man, snuggling down into the embrace and pecking his jaw affectionately. John gasps and cringes when his sore backside rubs the wrong way, and Bro sets about bundling the boy in soft blankets. He lays back, pulling John on top of him so he decreases the chance of hurting John again. Bro rubs his hands up and down John’s back as best he can, lulling him peacefully until the boy peers up at him from his blanket cocoon.

“I love you too, Bro.” Then John gives him a small smile and Bro can’t help but grin back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Noel](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com) ended up reading this through twice. Such a dear.
> 
> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
